Winning the Heart of Steal
by Kiru Wazami
Summary: A new girl comes to town, she is special but in what way? What happens when she meets Sasuke? Will she be able to change him?
1. Chapter 1

Winning the Heart of Steal

Chapter One

She landed with a light thump in the middle of the water, close to the small bridge that leads into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She sighed and made her way onto the land, it was close to midnight and the village was quiet, but she could here people inside their homes whispering to each other. She sighed again and went to pay the Hokage a visit.

"I see you have finally arrived Naoma." Lady Tsunade said. Turning from the window, smiling slightly at the girl standing before her. The girl had a raven hair style that was jet black, icy blue tips glowed against the gaze of the moon and her eyes were as frozen as ice. She huffed and turned her head.

"If it weren't for Kakashi I wouldn't be here." the girl said, smirking at her father's name. "Thank you for telling me he was here."

"Your welcome, if you want you can sleep here tonight and meet up with the Squad Seven in the morning. I hear they are meeting at the bridge."

"No, that's okay. I rather walk around and I have this thing where I like to see the moon. It helps me think."

"Well, good night then." Tsunade said, turning away as the girl left. Her footsteps softer than any ninja the Hokage has ever heard. "She was truly trained well."

Naoma walked around the village, true to her nature staring at the moon the whole time. It was only a slim crescent but she felt the small pull of it on the Earth. It made her smile and she chuckled as the spirits of the night told her stories of how they were ninja. She jumped up into the trees and found a spot at the highest tree and lifted her hand to the sky. Her fingers reaching to grab the moon. The spirits told her that one day she would be able to touch it and that made her cry out and fall, they caught her however and rested her on a branch. She thanked them and abruptly turned her head as movement passed through the trees.

She stood and followed, silent as a mouse and quick as a cheetah. The movement was desperate to get away and when it stopped it was at a lake. The boy standing there was staring into the crystal water, she could hear him whispering. The spirits told her to go to him but she was unsure. His posture showed he was mad but his gaze showed loneliness. His hair was black and spiked and he had a blue shirt with that strange symbol on it. It all of a sudden occurred to her, her eyes widened and she took a step toward him. The spirits pushing her into him, to the point where she almost touched him. Then, with one big push, the spirits threw her into him and they both went into the water.

"Who are you?" the boy said, eyes wide with fear. They both were facing each other. She slowly raised her hand.

"Naoma. You?"

"I'm Sasuke." the boy said, cautiously taking her hand. He jumped out of the water, holding onto her tightly. He threw her against the ground and pinned her down. "Why were you following me?" his voice full of power now, the fear was gone, replaced with pure anger. She narrowed her eyes and shouted in another language.

"You better get off of me. I wasn't raised like you Sasuke. I can easily kill you with one good look." Naoma threatened, her voice low with menace. Sasuke backed off and sat on the ground, then he fell back and gazed at the moon. She looked at him, she never met someone to back off so easily. Why is he so soft? She wondered. She shrugged and closed her eyes, laying next to this boy made her feel different, as if there was some sort of connection. Soon, they both were asleep underneath the moon's soft light and the spirits watched the two breath in sync. They smiled, there work was paying off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When they awoke they were facing each other, their foreheads touching. Both pairs of eyes flickered open at the same time but his stayed open and her eyes slowly fell into sleep again. He shook her shoulder and when she opened her eyes again he was gone. She sighed and checked her small watch that dangled on her wrist, it was almost time to meet the squad. She stood and started walking back to the bridge. She watched the sky as she walked and listened to the spirits tell her about the sun and clouds and when she asked about the birds they simply said they flew. She laughed at that and arrived at the small bridge chuckling to herself. Her smile faded when she saw who was there, it was the boy from the night before.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" a blonde headed guy said. A girl with pink hair quietly looked at the girl before her and then turned away. "That's Sakura and that is Sasuke." the blonde said, pointing to each character. They both looked as they could care less but Sasuke's shoulders showed recognition towards the young, black haired girl. She gave them the best smile she could and introduced herself as Naoma.

"Awesome name! What brings you to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"My father..." Naoma said, turning away to look at the water beneath the bridge. "He should be here shortly actually."

"Cool." Naruto said and started whistling to each other. As time progress Naoma slowly inched her way to Sasuke who was leaning on the same side of the bridge as her. She made a small smile when she saw that he was watching and to give her a little help the spirits whispered in his ear. Naoma didn't know about this but when she noticed Sasuke coming closer her smile increased. Soon, they were so close they could hold hands, both of their hands were hidden behind them and she saw him slowly reach to her fingers. She reached out too but then Kakashi appeared scaring all four of them.

"Hello everyone. I see we have someone knew here. Hello Naoma." Kakashi said, eyeing the girl. The spirits told Naoma that he didn't have a clue about their relation. She nodded and looked away. Would he ever know?

"Follow me, we have to go." Kakashi said and quickly went off. Naruto went next, then Sakura, and Sasuke and Naoma went together at the same time. They eyed each other, she noticed his speed and he noticed her stealth and they both smiled. When they arrived at their destination it was the same lake Naoma and Sasuke slept by that night. Naoma stood shocked before her father as he jingled two bells in front of her eyes.

"I want you guys to try and get these bells."

Everyone looked at each and then they all hid. Naoma was buried deep inside some shrubs and she had a clear view Kakashi reading his book. She looked around and spotted Naruto about 20 feet up in a tree a little to his left Sakura and even high Sasuke was above them both. She made eye contact with each one of them and whispered a plan of attack to the shadows who left to each team member. She held up her right hand and started putting down one finger at a time, everyone's eyes were on her.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1..

And they all attacked at once, shurikens flying at Kakashi and Naruto used Shadown Clone Jutsu to hold Kakshi down. Sasuke pinned his arms with shurkiens and Sakura and Naoma went for the bells. Kakashi easily swatted everything away, he hit Sakura who had one bell and punched Naoma in the stomach, she clutched her stomach and threw the bell up high into the sky. Naruto jumped off her back and caught it, tumbling away and Sasuke picked up Naoma. They all lined up in a row, Naruto and Sakura were first, then Sasuke and Noama. Kakashi looked at all of them and laughed, producing four plates of food and handing one to each person.

"You all did very well, obviously you have an eye for teamwork." Kakashi said, eyeing Naoma slightly.

"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Naoma looked at Sasuke and poked his arm.

"Thanks for checking up on me." She said and then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi said.

"Your food isn't good enough for me." And with that she turned and left them all behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Naoma continued her way to the village, whispering to the spirits as she went. She heard a rustling of leaves behind her, she stopped and waited. Then all of a sudden puppet string flew out of nowhere and pinned her to the tree behind her. Kankuro appeared before her, his puppet right by his side.

"You're new around here, am I correct?" He said, smiling evily.

"You aren't to hurt her." Gaara said. Kankuro's eyes widened in fear as Gaara's sand cut the string into pieces. They fell to Naoma's feet and she smirked at the pair.

"Where is Temari?" She asked, her voice a cool tone as she eyed both boys. Kankuro shrugged and Gaara looked upwards as a figure plummeted down in front of him.

"Miss me?" Temari asked, grin full.

"Temari, what brings you to the Leaf Village?" Naoma asked. Going up to Temari and stroking her blonde hair lightly.

"Can't say, secret business. Thank you for your concern though." And with that Naoma was flung clear through the trees, only to be caught by Sasuke. The both made an _oof_ as the impact of their bodies was made. Naoma looked at him and back at the Sand civilians, but they were gone and the spirits were in their place. Naoma pushed away from Sasuke and continued on to the village but he followed her, his hand brushing hers every now and then. As they continued to walk in silence she became angry and turned to him.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, her eyes flared and he backed up in despair.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk back with you." He replied, his eyes dropping down to the forest floor. She forced his eyes to look at her with a simple touch of his cheek. He glanced at her perfectly rounded lips and caressed the side of her head in his hand. She leaned into him and their hearts both sped up. She looked at him, the anger gone, replaced with bitter sweet love and affection. She got closer and his head came down to hers, his lips forming in the correct position for a kiss. Before it could happen though the leaves rustled and their moment was interrupted by an annoying and obnoxious Naruto.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" He asked them. Naoma turned to him and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it Fish Head." She said and then flashed out of sight, the spirits around her snickered and followed their master. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Sasuke.

"What just happened?" He asked, but Sasuke was watching Naoma leave. Sasuke felt a tug at his heart as she got farther away and he realized that he wanted her. A spirit slipped a note into his hand and then went on back, after Naoma. Sasuke looked at his palm with curiosity but then smiled at the meeting spot written so delicately on the piece of paper. Naruto huffed and continued on his way, leaving Sasuke to ponder about his meeting with Naoma.


End file.
